Makenna Martell
Lily Makenna Martell (b. August 5, 2006) is a sixth year Hufflepuff at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Known by the name of Makenna, she hates her first name more than anything else in the world. Biography Family Lineage Birth and Childhood Education at Hogwarts Physical Description A very large portion of Makenna’s looks derived from her mother’s side of the family. Everything from her pale complexion to her thin, delicate features speaks of her mother’s Veela blood that has been diluted through many generations. Her hair bears a pale gold Veela sheen that wave down a couple inches past her shoulder. Makenna’s complexion is as almost as pale as her hair combined with her long limbs all steers her further in the general direction of her Veela ancestry. Now Makenna is neither particularly tall nor particularly short, standing at a respectable height of 5’6”. However, her long and delicate limbs tend to lend towards the belief that she’s taller than she actually is. While just about everything about her looks point towards her Veela heritage, her eyes betray this image. The blue eyes are just a shade or two too dark for it and have just a smidgeon of green. But most people tend to ignore those little blots that could have the potential to destroy the entire Veela look and pretend that the blue was just a tad lighter. While Makenna is entirely aware of the very vague influences of her mother’s blood, it is rare that she ever utilizes it. More often than not, she finds it a bit alarming and is a bit disgusted with the Veela blood running through her veins if anything else. The only time she has or ever will use even a drop of the influence of her mother’s blood was if she wanted to use it for the purpose of throwing people off balance about what they think about her. For her, it is unimaginably fun. While Makenna’s angelic looks may lead you to thinking that her personality is just as sweet and unassuming, it is completely ruined by the time she opens her mouth. And then the illusion is shattered. While Makenna is certainly pretty enough, she makes little to no effort in accentuating her beauty. More than anything else, Makenna tends toward the tomboy side, and her lack of makeup and her penchant for comfortable clothing. Personality and Traits violent. loyal. highly temperamental. reckless. competitive. stubborn. hardworking. open-minded. generous. domineering. To say that Makenna Martell is just like the rest of the airheaded Hufflepuff bunch would be the complete and absolutely wrong thing to say. EVER. She would beat you so black and blue that your face wouldn’t be recognizable for the next two weeks or so. First and foremost, Makenna despises being stereotyped. She doesn’t like the idea that she can fit in a nice, neat, little box that people can easy access. Ironically, the more she tries to prevent people from stereotyping, the more likely it is that she goes on and follows through with her stereotype. But when you’re not trying to do anything of the sort, Makenna’s a whole different sort of girl. For one, she’s slightly more likeable. It is when she’s around her friends that her Hufflepuff traits really shine through. She’s loyal through and through, and it is obvious that Makenna genuinely adores her friends and would do absolutely run through hellfire a billion times over for them. She will absolutely no tolerate seeing her friends be physically or emotionally hurt. Because of her prickly reputation, Makenna only ever really maintains a very small, select group of friends. It makes it even more unfortunate that Makenna really is a terrible judge of character. Some of the people who she has deemed to be her good friends who reciprocated her friendship have turned out to betray her. More often than not, Makenna doesn’t even realize that she’s been used until it’s already done and too late. Makenna is one of those girls who doesn’t give a damn what anybody thinks of her. If she wants to say or do something, nothing is going to stop her from doing it or saying it. Needless to say, this has gotten her into many scrapes. As was mentioned earlier, Makenna has one of the worst tempers known to man. She’s very easily annoyed. Some of the smallest things can set her off and into a wild rage of violence. Having grown up with too many brothers, that’s how she learned to cope with just about anything. Among her siblings (with the exception of her younger sister), the only real way to resolve anything was via violence. So she’s got various tricks hidden up her sleeve. Makenna is absolutely merciless when it comes to these kinds of things; you cannot expect her to hold back… ever. It becomes about a billion times worse if you call her by her real first name (Lily). It is a well-kept secret that Makenna has fought hard to keep from arising. She’s incredibly reckless and prone to rash decision. In fact, she enjoys the feeling of being reckless and freefalling towards the unknown. She thrives on the adrenaline running through her vein, not knowing what’s going to happen next. As such, sometimes, she will go out of her way just to make it happen for her that involved many detentions. For her, the more trouble, the better. However, she has found a considerably safe route that involves a lot less detentions, which is Quidditch. When she plays, Makenna is absolutely merciless. She’s been called on so many fouls that it’s incredible that she’s not banned from playing the sport altogether. So if she fouls you, it’s not necessarily personal. It’s just her competitive nature showing in the gaudiest of manners. Makenna really is the absolutely the worst in both spectrums. When she wins, she’s a sore winner, rubbing salt in the other team’s wounds by goading, and when she loses, she’ll sulk and grumble under her breath for hours and be thoroughly convinced that the other team cheated somehow. She adores Quidditch beyond belief. In fact, Makenna has every intention of finishing Hogwarts to go on and become a professional Quidditch player. If it is even implied that she is incapable of something, Makenna will go out of her way just to show that she is so capable. It could be from something as simple as an implication or something as forthright as a dare. Makenna doesn’t like being held back by anybody or anything. More than that, she greatly dislikes the idea that people think they can control her actions, which is exactly what she ironically enables by falling for their words. If one were to bring up this little bit of irony up to her, Makenna would absolutely refuse to believe it. The girl’s incredibly stubborn. Even when all facts are turned against her—as it is in this case, by her own actions—Makenna will insist that it’s the opposite. Although it is a little known fact, it is not entirely unthinkable that Makenna would require lots and lots of love and care in order to function even remotely well in the world. Yes, she’s quite insecure, not that she would ever say it out loud or anything, or even that it’s necessary; it can be easily seen by anybody who tries hard enough. Sometimes, it doesn’t even have to be love; it could be just some form of attention. In fact, she does just about anything for it. This constant need for attention derived from her family. With so many brothers who all screamed for attention, Makenna rarely ever got a chance. As such, to ever get her chance, she had to fight hard for it. In fact, many of the headstrong, dangerous things she does are for the purpose of attention. Many people have wondered why exactly she is in Hufflepuff when so many of her traits point toward her family house: Gryffindor. Predictably, anybody who has brought up this entirely innocent question has been met with extreme anger and likely a broken nose. However many sparkling Gryffindor traits she has, it was by her own hand—or mind that she was sorted into Hufflepuff. When she was being Sorted, Makenna absolutely begged not to continue her family legacy of Gryffindors. Her absolute desire to not continue her family’s legacy led her to being sorted into Hufflepuff since her other traits were not strong enough to be sorted into a different house. Despite common belief, Makenna doesn’t completely fail at upholding Hufflepuff values. First of all, she’s a very hardworking girl… sometimes. What she tends to do is she will alternate between periods of heavy studying and work and periods of extreme laziness. When I say extreme laziness, I mean she’ll actually just curl up in front of the fireplace and lounge like a cat soaking up the fire. But when she’s trying to work, Makenna will snap at you for making even the tiniest bit of noise. Second, she’s open-minded… kind of. She’s willing to try anything at least once. It’s absolutely hilarious when they’re eating exotic foods. She has been known to eat unknown foods that looked sketchy at best and then never touch them again. But no one can ever accuse her of being a close-minded coward in that respect. This ‘trying everything at least once’ has extended to befriending a Gryffindor. Granted, this was prior to her dislike for them grew into something dark, cold and unfeeling. Magical Abilities and Skills Relationships Family Dennis Martell Camellia Gauthier Tyrone Martell Adam Martell Leland Martell Jasmine Martell Theresa Kelsey Chun Au-Yong Zmeyette Greyback Etymology Behind the Character Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Quidditch Players Category:Hogwarts Students Category:Veelas Category:Sixth Years Category:Hufflepuff Quidditch Team